


The Art Of Disguise

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Disguise, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Doctor (Doctor Who), Jealousy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: Yaz goes on a date and the Doctor gets jealous. Hijinks ensue





	The Art Of Disguise

“What do you mean you’ve got a date?” The Doctor leaned against the center console of the Tardis, studying her friend.  
Yaz sighed in exasperation. “I’ve got a date, with a boy back home. Can’t I have a normal life?”  
The Doctor shrugged her shoulders, trying to hide her hurt. “Don’t know why you want to go on a date at a boring restaurant.” She slowly lifted her eyes, careful to be not too hopeful. “When I could take you anywhere in the universe.”  
Yaz turned her back to the Doctor, her heart aching. _So I can get over you. So I can feel normal for once. I can’t be in love with an alien._ “Just...drop me off, would you Doctor.” Yaz was embarrassed of the tremor in her voice. “I won’t be more than a couple of hours. Then we can go on another adventure, promise.” She couldn’t meet the Doctor’s eyes, hating seeing her friend looking so hurt.  
The Doctor didn’t respond but strode around the Tardis, pushing buttons and pulling levers without any of her usual energy or excitement. 

“Where’s Yaz?” Ryan inquired, finding only the Doctor inhabiting the control room.  
“Oh, she’s a bit too busy for us today Ryan.” The Doctor stated nonchalantly.  
“Too busy? No way! She’s alright, isn’t she?”  
“She’s fine, Ryan.” The Doctor interrupted, hoping to drop the subject. “So where to today fam?” Saying it didn’t feel right without Yaz present.  
“No, wait, why is Yaz too busy? This is the chance of a lifetime right here! You don’t miss out on the Tardis”-  
“She’s on a date.” The Doctor stated bluntly, trying and failing to keep the venom out of her voice.  
“A date?” Ryan questioned as Graham snickered.  
“Yaz has got a date?”  
“Yeah, so she’s too busy for us today.” The Doctor quipped, jealousy getting the better of her.  
Graham raised his eyebrows, sensing the alien’s feelings. “You sound a bit jealous there, Doc.”  
The Doctor froze, spinning around to face Graham with hands on hips. “What? No, I’m not.”  
“Ah, I’d say you are.” Graham stated, not fazed by the Doctor’s sudden change in attitude.  
“Am not!”  
“Are too.”  
“Am not!”  
“Okay guys,” Ryan interrupted. “You sound like bloody children. Let’s have an adventure that’ll make Yaz totally jealous.”  
The Doctor turned to the controls, feeling saddened. “Off we go then.” 

“Hey Doc, where are you going?” Graham asked as the Timelord split off from her friends. They were back home, after quite the exciting day spent on the planet Thasao.  
“Just going to nip over and check on Yaz.” She called back innocently.  
Graham came to a halt, Ryan doing the same behind him. “What? You can’t do that Doc.”  
“Just going to check on my friend.” The Doctor insisted.  
“Your going to spy on her!” Ryan accused loudly, giddy with realization. “You’re jealous and you are going to spy on her date!”  
“Ryan,” Graham chided. “Actually, that makes a lot of sense. Doc, you can’t do that! It’s not fair to Yaz.”  
“I’m just checking on her.” The Doctor protested. “Isn’t that what friends do? I’m just looking out for her safety really.” She quickly walked away, hoping the other two had enough sense not to join her.  
Footsteps echoed behind her and the Doctor whipped around in frustration. “Okay you two, shoo! Off with you lot!”  
“No way!” Ryan protested. “We want to spy on Yaz too.”  
“I’m not spying on her” The Doctor nearly shouted. “Now leave. I’ll see you two later, if I even let you back in the Tardis.”  
“You wouldn’t”- Graham started but quickly quieted as the alien shot him a glare.  
“Okay, well, see ya later Doc.” Graham supplied, watching as the Timelord turned on her hell and strode away. 

The Doctor peered inside the window of the restaurant, sighing in relief as she spotted Yasmin’s familiar face. _Well, at least you are safe_ Her gaze settled on Yaz’s partner and she gasped. It wasn’t a boy, but a girl! Not that sexual orientation particularly mattered to the Time Lord. She was more hurt that Yaz thought it necessary to lie to her. “What does she have that I don’t?” The Doctor wondered aloud as she watched the two of them laugh. Yaz was beautiful when she laughed. Lighted up the room right proper. Quite contagious too. The Doctor’s face fell as she registered the fact that Yaz was laughing with someone else. Someone else who wasn’t her. It stung quite a bit.  
She ducked as another patron looked her way. But she couldn’t leave just yet. A brilliant plan came to her, now she only needed the courage to pull it off. 

The Doctor adjusted her wig one last time before stepping out of the restroom. She spotted Yaz and her ‘friend’ and made her way towards them, growing quite anxious as the time passed.  
“Ladies, how is the meal?” The Doctor asked smoothly as she approached the table.  
“Excellent. Oh, what happened to our waiter?”  
“Went home sick I’m afraid. Bit of a cold going around you know.”  
“Oh, well I hope he feels better soon.”  
_Oh Yaz, always thinking of other people._ “Yes, I hope so too. Now is there anything I can get you ladies?”  
“No, I think we’re fine thanks.” Yaz said, looking over at her companion.  
“Fine thank you.” She stated loudly.  
The Doctor disliked her immediately. _Too loud, too confident. And much too obnoxious._ Something just rubbed her the wrong way. _Could be that she’s sitting at that table with Yaz instead of you._ “Oh, shut up.” She muttered, wanting to quiet the thoughts in her mind.  
“Sorry?”  
The Doctor blushed deeply. “Nothing. Enjoy your meal!” She scuttled away, only to watch the pair from afar.  
They seemed to have a pleasant enough conversation as they ate. No more laughing, thankfully.  
The Doctor fidgeted with the apron she worse. She looked longingly over at Yaz until another worker disturbed her.  
“Hey, dreamland!” The Doctor looked up only to have 3 plates of foo shoved at her. “Table 8.”  
The Doctor looked down in panic. _I didn’t want to actually serve food! I just wanted to make sure Yaz was alright!_ She’d seen this done in movies though, _how hard could it be?_ She placed one plate along her arm and picked up the remaining one in each hand. _Slow and steady._ She coaxed herself forward, taking careful steps as she searched for table 8.  
She caught a glimpse of the girl softly moving Yaz’s hair out of her face and stumbled. The plates crashed to the floor, broken glass and food flying to the ground. The Doctor froze, deeply embarrassed for the second time that night. However, it wouldn’t be the last.  
Everyone turned to stare at her and she fled to the restrooms before she made a fool of herself again.  
“Leave.” She told herself as she attempted to clean herself up. _Leave and forget this ever happened. It was a mistake. Yaz is allowed to do what she wants…to see who she wants…._ The Doctor took a few slow, deep breaths and studied herself in the mirror. It was pathetic really, but the jealousy building inside her fueled her on.  
After she had composed herself she peered her head out of the doorway. Everything appeared normal. _Brilliant._  
She gave a quick glance to Yaz and noticed they had finished their main course. _Perfect!_ She grabbed a couple of desert menus and made her way over. “Desert, ladies?” She asked, careful to disguise her voice.  
Yaz laughed. “Yeah, why not?” She looked over at her friend.  
“Well, I’m not sure”-  
“Oh, come on, have some desert. You only live once.”  
The Doctor handed the customers their menus, taking special care to brush fingers as she passed Yaz hers. “I’ll give you a few minutes.”  
The Doctor was tingling from the feeling of their hands brushing. She smiled to herself, reveling in the feeling she had just experienced. The Doctor returned to collect their orders, careful to keep her hands to herself.  
She retreated again and watched the couple in the candlelight. She swallowed as she felt emotions welling up inside her. _Why can’t I have Yaz like this? Why doesn’t this stupid girl realize she is sitting with one of the most amazing creatures in the universe? She would never appreciate Yaz as much as I do. Could never show her the things I could. Could never love her-_  
“Your order has been there for 5 minutes honey, are you okay?” One of the other waitresses asked, breaking the Doctor from her thoughts.  
“Yes, sorry. Just been in a bit of a daze today.” She laughed to play it off and gathered the pairs order. She approached the table and was fuming as she noticed the girls clutching hands. She dumped their food down, sending the other girl a vicious glare. “Enjoy.” She stated bluntly, spinning on her heel and stalking off.  
Once she had regained her cool she realized she had forgotten their drinks. She sighed inwardly as she collected them, regretting every decision that brought her here. Watching Yaz find someone else was causing havoc on her poor hearts. As she drew closer she noticed how close their faces appeared and gripped the wineglasses so hard she thought they would shatter. Jealousy and anger burned inside her as she stalked towards the table. She was fuming as she watched them kiss. _Nobody kisses Yaz...Except me!_ Her mind was in an uproar. _She can’t kiss Yaz! She isn’t near good enough for Yaz! How dare she? Yaz is mine!!_ Without thinking the Doctor had reached the table and stopped, eyes about to burn though the other girl. A torrent of thoughts whirling through her mind seemed to block any sensible thoughts. She dumped the glass of wine onto the girl. Specifically, into her lap, but the Doctor hadn’t been aiming anywhere in particular. _Get away from my Yasmin._ She watched it all happen in slow motion, horrid thoughts consuming her.  
The girl cried out and the Doctor startled, realizing what she had done. A sinking feeling immediately settled in her gut, something she knew well. Regret.  
“What the hell?” The girl cried.  
Yaz looked up, eyes wide and the Doctor couldn’t help but notice once again how beautiful she was. Brown eyes locked onto hazel and a look of recognition passed over Yaz’s face.  
“Doctor?” Barely a whisper.  
“So sorry!” The Doctor cried, attempting to dry off the other girl with a napkin.  
“I don’t need your help.” The girl said curtly as she snatched the napkin from the Timelord. She stormed off into the ladies’ room, a cloud of perfume following her.  
“Doctor?” Yaz repeated.  
The Doctor held her breath, afraid to look at her friend. She turned to flee but Yaz grasped her wrist.  
“Doctor?” Louder and much more intense.  
The Doctor lifted her eyes from the floor and met her friend’s.  
Yaz’s eyes widened then hardened. “It is you! What…what are you doing here? Why are you dressed as out waitress? And why did you spill a drink all over my date?”  
The Doctor looked around, knowing they were causing a scene as Yaz’s voice rose with each word she spoke.  
“Doctor,” Yaz’s voice was venomous and the grip on her wrist felt vice like. “What do you think you are doing butting into my personal life? And make a fool of me!” Yaz finally noticed the other patrons watching and lowered her voice, her eyes watering with tears.  
“Yaz…. I’m so sorry.” The Doctor supplied, pleading with her friend. “I didn’t mean to make you upset or ruin anything!”  
“How could you? I just wanted this one thing!” Yaz let go of her wrist suddenly and ripped the wig off the alien’s head. “How could you?” She cried before turning away.  
“Yaz, I truly am sorry.” The Doctor regretted her actions deeply and found the jealousy to justify them disappearing quickly.  
“Just…don’t.” Yaz sighed and stood up to leave.  
The Doctor watched her go before following at a safe distance. “Yaz!” She called once they were outside.  
“What do you want Doctor? What more could you possibly want? You ruined my night, I was trying to have a nice time!”  
“Yasmin,” The Doctor reached her and tentatively placed a hand on her arm. “Yaz, please, I’m sorry.”  
Yaz stared at her, her normally beautiful face streaked with tears. The Doctor still thought her beautiful though. _A beautiful disaster. ___  
Yaz turned to go and the Doctor grabbed her other wrist, holding the human captive.  
“Let me go, Doctor!”  
“Yasmin Khan, I’m not letting go until you’ll agree to listen to me without running away.”  
Yaz studied her warily.  
“Yaz, I’m sorry.” She hurried on before her friend could cut her off. “I just wanted to check on you, I promise. Then… I saw you with that other girl and….and I wondered what she had that I didn’t.” The Doctor lowered her head, unable to meet her friend’s gaze. “I was…jealous, Yaz. I was jealous that another girl could have you when I couldn’t. It didn’t feel fair. I was angry, outraged. Mostly, I was incredibly, stupidly, jealous.”  
The silence seemed to stretch on for hours.  
The Doctor finally raised her eyes only to find understanding in Yaz’s eyes. She laughed softly, getting louder and louder with each chuckle.  
The Doctor blinked, stunned by her human friend’s response. She opened her mouth but seemed speechless.  
Yaz continued laughing, pulling the Doctor closer to her.  
The Doctor blushed, nervously fidgeting at their proximity. Yaz smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. She looked absolutely breathtaking and the Doctor loved it all.  
“You...you were jealous?” Yaz whispered between giggles. “You of all people were jealous?”  
“Okay, no need to rub it in.” The Doctor muttered.  
Yaz shivered against her and the Doctor noticed that she had forgotten her coat inside the restaurant. “I can go get your coat.” She offered softly.  
“No, I’m fine.” Yaz replied, bracing herself for an argument.  
“No, you’re not. You must be absolutely freezing. Here,” The Doctor stripped off her jacket and draped it around her friend’s body.  
Yaz grinned shyly and the Doctor’s hearts soared. _She really is beautiful, absolutely precious._  
“Come on then, let’s get you home Yaz.”  
Yaz grabbed onto the Doctor’s hand, startling the Timelord.  
She gasped before looking down at their connected hands. She tempted fate, interlocking their fingers and watching Yaz for a reaction.  
She squeezed her hand and shyly grinned. “You know Doctor, you had nothing to be jealous about.” She stated softly, the lamplight just enough to illuminate them against the night sky.  
The Doctor scoffed.  
“Doctor, you have nothing to be jealous about.” She stated again, this time with authority. “I only went on that date to try to get over you.”  
“Get over me?” The Doctor asked cluelessly.  
Yaz shook her head. “You are thick sometimes, aren’t you?” She lowered her voice. “It never would have been a competition between the two of you, you know. Doctor, I’d chose you over anyone in a heartbeat. If you only wanted me”-  
“I do.” The Doctor broke in softly, summoning all the courage she had. “Yasmin Khan, I do want you. I always have…most likely always will. You are absolutely brilliant Yaz. I genuinely enjoy spending time with you. You are amazing, brave, caring and”-  
“Doctor,” Yaz swung her arms around the alien’s neck, burying her face against the others chest. “Oh Doctor, you are the one who is absolutely brilliant. I love you Doctor, I truly do.”  
The Doctor wrapped the human in her arms, emotions of happiness and joy swelling up inside her. “I’m just a traveller, I’m nothing special.” She protested.  
“Oh, but you are Doctor. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.”  
The Doctor swallowed as she kept Yasmin close, smothering her in love. Drowning her, protecting her. She planted a gentle kiss atop her head as they stood there, wrapped up together and silent.  
“I love you Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor whispered quietly as her lips brushed the others cheek. “I’m absolutely terrified, but I’m in love with you.”  
Yaz chuckled. “You? Scared of a bit of feelings? Never would have guessed.” She pulled away to look into the Doctor’s eyes. “Whatever comes, we’ll face it together, yeah?”  
“Yeah,” The Doctor leaned down and kissed her, feeling the beating of her chest against her own. “I’d love that Yaz.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this isn't very good but I'm posting it anyway. I hope to get back into writing this year and apparently I just can't get enough of these two (honestly I love them).  
> Also the Doctor dressing up in a disguise was totally inspired by that Sherlock episode so I can't take any credit there.  
> If you read this far, thank you and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
